1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dressings, and more specifically to shape and pressure adjustable dressings.
2. Prior Art
In many situations, dressings are desired to apply a certain amount of pressure on a wound or to apply a certain amount of force to close a wound or keep it closed, even over time as inflammation subsides. In other situations, it may be desired to increase the pressure or force over time to assist healing without a change in the dressing. In yet other situations it may be desirable to vary the pressure or force distribution over time. However, the currently available materials used for dressing wounds are difficult if not impossible to be used to achieve the above results in general, and to achieve it with ease and in a reliable manner in particular, even with the use of such aids as elastic components or tension fixtures.
In other situations, the dressing may be required to cover certain surfaces over the body that due to the shape of the surfaces, it may be difficult to make a close fit and even more difficult to apply pressure to the surface and sustain the applied pressure over time. In such situations, the dressing has to not only conform to the covered surfaces, but at the same time may have to provide a certain pattern of pressure or force to achieve certain goals.
A need therefore exists for a method to construct dressings that can be readily applied to the desired area, and then have the capability of its shape to be varied and/or apply a desired pattern of pressure or force to the covered area. The disclosed methods of varying the shape of the component just before use, is also advantageous in many applications since it can be used to reduce the size of the required packaging, e.g., a blister shaped component may be initially stored as a relatively flat sheet and then be turned to a blister just before application to the patient's skin.